A Circus of Nightmares
by Ponypp
Summary: Once upon a time there was a circus. A circus that everyone loved. Well, minus the performers. Oh how they despised it, but why, the audience wonders. They always seemed so happy, so cheerful on stage. But on stage and off stage are two different worlds, having the same ruler. Once you were hired, you never quit. Unless you decided to end yourself too. Dark Woods Circus, Yuri, M.


**_Look! I actually got around to rewriting this! Although, I have added another character, and this time, I'm adding the maaaagical yuri into the mix! Rated 'R', not for sexual content, but for early suicide and the dark themes incorporated. Thank you, and credit for the character of 'Elison' goes to a friend on another website. Hope you enjoy the read, loves! And apologies for not bringing the whole KaitoxOC thing, but he'll play a large part in all of this regardless._**

**Circuses, from the beginning of time, are normally remembered for their happy clowns, sweet scents, and the laughter of the crowd. Well, I suppose our circus sorta have those things. An insane clown, scents sweet to only cannibals, and the laughter of the audience at out sad lives. There's a reason actors and actresses have mysteriously went 'missing'. They either commit suicide, or they go mad and have to be put down. There are few, very few, who have escaped. But their lives aren't much better, the only difference is that they don't get beaten every time they mess up. But I, I just want to die. But the silver ribbon in my hair binds me to life, waiting ever so patiently for someone to come and save me. Or at least, come and end it all.**

I've tried almost everything to find an end. Jumping from a ledge, but there's always water at the bottom. Hanging myself, the pesky ringmaster interferes. Cutting, the blood spilled onto the silver ribbon keeping me alive. It's like I'm cursed, cursed to live a life of sorrow and pain.

_"Hey, Maya! We should go to the circus!" It sounded fun, so why not? I always loved to watch circuses on T.V!_

_"Hurry up!" I had a hard time keeping up; it was summer, and I never functioned well in the summer. After falling too far behind to even see my friend, I let out a soft sigh. She never noticed when I'd fall behind, like she doesn't care…_

_"__**Hey, kid. Are you lost?" **__A new voice asked. It was… Oddly frightening, despite the tone of voice she used. "I… Yeah." It's always been hard for me to form sentences, well, speaking anyways. I could write like a madman- or, a mad author. _

_I trusted this chick as much as I could throw her, but was too shy to just suddenly walk away. "__**Well… I can take you back to the entrance! I'll even show you backstage on the way as an apology!" **__The woman's smile seemed… Bloodstained? No, her lipstick was just a deep, deep red, almost redder than her hair. "O… Okay…" I gave a weak nod, flinching a bit as the strange woman grabbed my hand._

**_"Great! Let's get going then!" _**_She started dragging me off towards the largest tent that was in the field. The entrance, oddly enough, was heavily guarded. The soldiers were even armed… "__**Don't mind them! We just hate trespassers!" **__The story was hardly convincing, but before I was able to respond, she once again dragged me, heading towards the inside of the tent. _

_It was all too much to take in at once, but I tried. Deep red staining many spots, the scent of rotting flesh, the insane laugher, people in cages… Everything was so…_

_"__**Look, look! You even get to watch one of our performer's finales!" **__I was scared to direct my gaze in the direction was pointed, but reluctantly, I did._

_There was an ear-splitting silence as someone, presumably a performer, stood on a stool. He wrapped a rope around his neck, tightly, tighter, tighter. Once he was done, he jumped off of the stool. What was he thinking…?! I tried to run and save the poor boy, but the mad ringmaster stopped me. _

**_"Let him go. He finally found a way out of my circus!" _**_I rubbed the silver ribbon in my hair; it would normally calm me down a lot whenever I thought of it. Nothing, no calming feeling was coming. "Run!" Various cages vibrated with the sound of screams, aimed at me. _

_Before I knew what was happening, the red-head tossed me to the ground, erupting a wave of sighs from the crowd of cages. "__**Looks like we're short one performer… Why don't you join us? At the Dark Woods Circus…" **__The tent began to spin; drops of blood trickling from my mouth. "__**Sleep well…" **__It all went dark, leaving me with one thought; Why?_

It pained me to think of those memories, but alas, when trapped in a cage all day… What more was there? "Hey, Kitten-san?" I despised that nickname… But what do you expect, considering I was given a pair of ears, their whiteness contrasting with my back tail. "W… What?" I asked, in a soft, frightened voice. It was those twins… Those lucky bastards got to roam the tent freely. Why is something I could not answer you, but most times, I couldn't care less. "Why do you refuse to take off that silver thing in your hair?" They were referring to the ribbon in my hair, the one I was given by an unknown person. I'm asked the same thing, daily, by those two. I never answer. But today… Maybe they'll leave me alone if I tell them. "I …It keeps me a… alive." I quietly responded with a sigh, looking away after the words were spoken.

**"Hello, my disgusting monsters!" **Her again… I sometimes wish we could switch roles, just for a day. See how she likes it, this hell. "**Unfortunately, there's no show today… So you guys will just have to sit there," **She began before her eyes trailed to my cage, admiring how sad I must have looked. "**also, I do fear that one of us is going to have to spend the night outside…" **Oh great. I was always picked, only in the summer though. She knew I couldn't handle the heat. Sure, the night wasn't bad. But I had to wait about six or seven hours until the night came. So, I'd be spending those six or seven hours wishing I had died ages ago. "**Oh Kitten, why don't you go? You just ****_love _****the heat, don't you?**" I sighed once more before standing up, walking out of the cage once it was opened. "**Have fun…~" **She watched me as I walked out, letting out a laugh filled to the brim with insanity. The guards poked me with their guns before letting me go, eyeing my carefully as I walked towards the caged in back area. I had a shelter all set up, sure. It would protect me from a lot of the sun's heat, but the ringmaster would get too pissed at me for it to be worth it.

"Excuse me." A voice had woken me up from my thoughts, causing to look around. There was a girl, staring at the ribbon so carefully placed in my hair. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the ribbon in your hair seems familiar to one I had lost. Or rather, someone I had lost it to." The girl looked oddly… Familiar. Her black hair, to her amber eyes.

She wasn't in the fenced area, rather watching from atop the fence itself. "Wh… What a coincidence…" I mumbled, looking up at the girl. "It seems you don't remember me, Maya." How did she…?

"I… I don't understand…" Okay. Forget familiar, now she's just creepy.

"The ribbon. The night we found each other." She explained, very vaguely, I might add.

That's right… The day before I was 'recruited' here, I had met her on the streets. She promised we'd meet again, and gave me one of her ribbons, a silver one, with the message of, "I will find you, if you get in trouble. So long, may our paths cross again."

"R… Right. S… So, now wh-" I began, yelping a little as the ringmaster grabbed me by the cat-like ear. "**Oh, has little Kitten found a friend~? Well, we may as well take her in too, right? Why, it'd be cruel not to!" **As fast as the words came, the girl was now caught in her grasp as well.

Now we were both stuck here.

I was still stuck outside, but now, the girl was here with me. We began to discuss trivial things, favorite foods, colors, et cetera. "Well, considering you don't seem to remember, my name's Elison. " I gave a nod. The name did ring a bell, but not enough for to have matched a face to it otherwise.

Ah, what a pretty name… Better than Maya, anyways.

I was… Surprised she actually came back. Granted, she was a friend, but no friend had ever came back for me when I needed them. Not even did my friend come back after she had realized I was missing on the ever-so fateful day; like she wanted this to happen. They never even tried to call me, try to see where I went. My parents… Well, I suppose they would have preferred to have me home, but the conditions wouldn't be much greater.

"Hey… Maya? Are you alright…?" I hadn't actually noticed that I seemed to be sweating way too much, and my skin was much paler than normal. "M… Me? J… just a tad w… warm, nothing to fuss about!" True, it was much more than that. But I didn't want the girl worrying about me; I'm not worth anything.

"Are… You sure?" Elison inquired, looking completely unconvinced. "Plus, you're stuttering like crazy." She mumbled, as if not wishing me to hear. "A… Ah, I… I don't talk o… often, so I c… can't talk properly." I quietly explained, looking down at the ground. I wish I never came to this wretched circus… I would be able to talk, run around, anything.

She gave a slight nod, but it was obvious she was not convinced. "Alright… If you say so…" She looked away after a moment or two, sighing slightly. Why did such a beautiful girl as her, and an innocent one like I, have to bare this fate? I mean… It's just so… So unfair! What did either of us ever do to deserve this…? Maybe we weren't always the smartest, nor treated the best, but we were just children for god's sake!

Actually, no. God didn't care about us anymore; even he hated us. Why else would he have given us this horrid life? I wish we had something to live for, but this putrid god wouldn't comply… Still, it would have been nice to have one thing to stop countless performers from committing suicide. It got lonely when all of your allies and friends suddenly just disappear from your life, never to be seen on this earth again.

"Hey… Maya?" The black haired girl asked me with a tap on my shoulder. She sounded quite… Worried. "Yes?" I asked in a monochrome tone, gaze glued to the dead grass on the ground. "I think we could escape this place."

No one had ever said that before… Hell, no one's ever had the optimism to. And this girl did not look very optimistic… So what gives? "Well… We could just- Just climb the fence and run. No one's watching… It would be over fast."

"…" I said nothing at first. I was unable to find the words to describe my emotions. Happy? Sad? Frightened? Mad? I didn't know what to feel. I eventually decided on sadness.

What's the use? Even if we escaped, we'd have nowhere to go. She didn't look like she had parents, and there's a reason mine never tried to contact me. That's when I saw the car driving away, with a couple that looked relieved, yet oddly a tad sad.

The girl's gaze, I noticed, seemed a lot sadder as she saw the two leave. It was as if she knew those two, or loved those two. After a moment or so, she let out a soft sigh. I could tell the three were connected in some way shape or form, but how, I had no idea. "So they're really leaving me here." Her eyes met mine for a moment before looking away, and up towards the sky.

"Were those…?" Could they be her parents? Certainty not… I mean, how could you just throw away a gift like this? To my shock and dismay, the girl gave the slightest of nods.

Things grew silent after I asked that. That proves it, no one cares about either of us. If we escaped, we'd be found easily and sent back here. We had nothing, no one that we could turn to, no one that could save us.

I heard her call my name, I didn't care. I could feel the tears forming at the corners of my eyes, the shaky breath I drew, and the deathly stare of the few people watching us from outside the fence. Those monstrous bastards, just watching and laughing at us.

"Maya!" I finally gave my attention to the girl. "…" No words came out from my mouth, only the sound of sobbing and hyperventilating could be heard. The heat was causing me to do this… Never did help my sanity, nor did it help my depression. "Maya…" She frowned before pulling me into her embrace, much to the delight of the quick growing audience.

I felt a hot blush accompany my sobs as she hugged me tightly. "It's alright… We'll get out of here…" I knew that was a lie. But I slowly calmed down as she began to stroke my hair. "See? It's alright…" Before I knew it, I was fading fast. The heat of the sun combined with Elison's body heat was too much for my icy body to handle. "El… Elison." I mumbled, trying desperately to pull away.

"Shh… It's alright." She continued to stroke my hair, causing my face to grow even redder, and warmer. After a moment, I gave in after drawing one last shaky breath.


End file.
